Promise you wont cry
by Clockwork Night
Summary: Prussia hated crying over Germany, he just wanted the blonde to love him. But he couldn't cry anymore over someone who didn't love him. -GermanyXPrussia- implied- -RussiaXPrussia- -Onesided GerIta- mpreg, yaoi, bl


**Prussia's point of view- Germany's at the end.**

**Summery- Prussia is sick of Italy, sick of seeing Italy around Germany. He hates him, there was only three times when Germany made Prussia cry. Prussia is recalling them, the three times Germany has seen his brother cry. **

**Hinted GermanyXPrussia PrussiaXRussia CanadaXFrance AmericaXEngland and PrussiaXFritz **

**In the end -PrussiaXRussia, one-sided GermanyXPrussia. **

**Mpreg**

**I'm not the biggest GermanyXItaly person, I like N. Italy X S. Italy. But I had to write this since I wrote it during gym. I'm trying something new, so if this utterly fails, well... ****Черт возьми ... это не хорошо.**** Enjoy my crap and read my other crap!**

_**The Italics are Germany's pov**_

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy my crap**

**Real men don't cry**

There was only about four times I've cried. Once was for Hungary, she left me for the prick Austria. But they deserved each other... so I can't really be mad anymore. The rest... that was because of him... Germany.

I hate this feeling, this anger that you make me feel. Your my baby brother, I should be protecting you not fantasizing you sweeping me off my feet like some girly princess! But I do, I think of you when I fall asleep, I think of you when I try to love Russia.

The first time I ever cried over you was when I came home. You thought I came the next morning. I was so exited to finally get to see you again, I was so happy! I would tell you everything the next morning. I walked into your room, you would have been asleep. I would crawl in bed with you and even if it was only once, I could wake up in your arms. So I snuck in, smiling to myself. I was just about to crawl in with you until...

I saw him...

That...person in your bed where I should have been. I was so mad, I thought about waking you up to ask, then I saw who it was.

Italy, my heart sunk, Russia said something like this would happen. He tried to convince me to believe Italy was staying with you... I just didn't realize it was like this. I didn't know that you two...

I didn't try to block the falling tears. I didn't think you would sleep with Italy, I knew he was a friend... but how could I be so naive? How could I think you would wait for me?! I clutched my shirt, where my heart was. For the first time I felt just how much pain you could cause me. You turned over in your sleep, you where looking right at me, you mumbled something I couldn't understand, I growled, was that.. Italian?! "Fratello..." you whispered in that perfect voice. I couldn't stop the wet tears from falling anymore than i could stop the rain from the sky. Italy moved over, his hand wrapped around you, he wasn't wearing a shirt...

I cried for you, over you that night. I cursed Italy for being the one you gave your heart to. I cursed myself for loving you in the first place! The next morning, I picked my pride up off the floor and went to see you, this time Italy was off visiting his own brother, Romano. You smiled and laughed, and i laughed with you, that was the best I could do to try to hide the seering pain.

The second time you where awake, I was taken to a World Meeting by Russia, you didn't know we started living together, did you? He's not as evil as some people say, he is a rough lover and often breaks my bones and causes me to bleed out, but he is perfect to me. Russia had gone, he wanted to go back to the hotel room to rest, I didn't blaim him. A flight from Russia to Germany was a long one with a hell of a jet lag! I was one of the last to leave, after Canada and France, then America and England, I went to the break room to get the last of the coffee, I needed it. I hadn't slept in weeks. I heard something from one of the meeting rooms, I had to look, I was too interested not to. So with my coffee in my hands, I found my way to the room.

You hate me don't you brother?

You didn't even wait to think that maybe someone else was here? Italy was all over you! Moaning like some sort of animal! You where making a strange sound, even more beatly than the man you where kissing, your face twisted into a look I couldn't desifer. So what was that look you gave Feliciano? Lust? Greed? Love?

The door hit the wall with the perfect amount of volume, just enough for you and your lover to hear. My eyes where wide open, every aspect of the scene in my face to see. You jumped back, shocked to see your apparent clueless brother staring at you. Italy's face was a mix of horror and utter hatred for me at the moment, you showed nothing but pain.  
"B-Brother..." You whispered, I couldn't move. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing, so that first night, I was not dreaming, I was not lost in the nightmare. This life was a nightmare.

Italy yelled "What do you want Prussia?!" I stepped back,  
"W-what?" I asked, he rolled his eyes  
"Get out!" he yelled "Dio! Can you ever leave us alone?! No one wants you around!" He held onto your hand, I saw you grip his... you took his side? After all I've done, after all we've been through, you chose him over me?

"L-Ludwig?" I stuttered, warm liquid dripped down, I was crying. But you didn't say anything, you just stared at me, your lips swollen from Italy, i could feel the warmth leave me that night, I knew you really didn't care how I felt anymore, I never fit inside your perfect world.

Russia held me that night as I cried, he had never seen me cry before... well... once, but that really didn't count. I was bleeding out on the floor. He let me cry, he even sang to me, I fell asleep that night and dreamed about you, that way you looked at me... you know I died after that? I might as well as died.

_There was only three times I ever saw you cry, my brother. I thought it was funny, because when I was a child, you said real men don't cry. Do you rememeber? That night Italy crawled in bed with me, I was mad, but he reminded me of myself when I was young, so I tried to act like you would when you let me in bed with you... I woke up that night seeing a shadow figure above me, I was scared. Then I saw red eyes staring down at me, it was you. I was surprised, you must have just got there. You smiled, then your eyes flickered to Italy, I instantly felt terrible. I could see the hurt and heartbreak on your face. Tears fell down your beautiful pale face. It hurt to see you like that. You where crying! I turned over to see you better, your hand was clutching your heart. "Fratello..." I said as quietly as I could. You had just gottten home from Russia's, I didn't know you where living with him. Why? He's so scary. I could see the bruises along your neck and hands, you where trying to hide them, right? Did he do that to you?! I hated Russia for that, I wanted him away from you, I want him gone. "Fratello..." I whispered again, I instantly hated myself, you where so hurt by the Italian by my side... here I was speaking Italian?! I'm Germany!_

_Italy slipped his warm arms around me, his chest pressing against my back, I groaned, why of all nights did he have to not wear a shirt? I tried to look up to you, your eyes where filled with hate, but you where still crying. You walked out as silently as you came, leaving me to my guilt eating away at me._

_The second time I saw you cry was at a World Meeting in Germany. Finally in my home land, Russia had made you come. I was so happy, I could finally explain the Italy situation! Though you couldn't make decisions like you did before, I felt better with you being there. Late at night I saw you go into the break room, I was about to follow you when something pulled at my shirt. You didn't see, I tried to get you to see, but your eyes remained locked on the window looking out into the night. I was pulled into that dark room by Feliciano, he had a smirk that only you could pull off, one I deemed worthy of the Cheshire Cat from that famous book of England's. He pulled me into a kiss, fierce and demanding. I could usually overpower such a weak man, but his willpower was strong. His tounge danced with mine, I tried to pull away, why could I not overpower this man?! I wanted you to save me brother. Feliciano pushed me into a table, his hands on my chest. He taisted bitter, not like I ever thought the young Italian would. I could hear a small bang. Feliciano pulled away, his hair a living mess, flushed. You stood there, the coffee cup that was in your hands fallen to the floor. You where in shock. Feliciano growled, "B-brother?" I asked, though I should have known..._

_You didn't move though, you stood there, taking in what must have been a sight to see. What where you feeling? You always did know how to conceil your feelings and thoughts from even me. _

"_What do you want Prussia?!" Feliciano yelled, you stepped back, your crimson eyes wide, mouth ajar. _

"_W-What..." you started, Felicano sighed in anger, he really hated you for inturupting us. But you where my savior that night. _

"_Get out!" He yelled "Dio! Can you never leave us alone?! No one wants you around!" His small hand gripped mine, crushing my fingers, was he always this strong? _

"_L-Ludwig?" You whispered, i could hear the pain. I wanted to die in that second for what I did. I saw the crystal tears, you ran out, yelling "No! No! No!"_

_I cried that night too, did you know? I forced Italy to leave, I couldn't look at him now. I only saw your broken face, those tears... I could only imagine what Russia was doing to you now. _

_I'm sorry._

_The third time I almost died because of it. I remember it clearly, you had come home, back to me. Italy was off with his own brother. You had been staying with me for a week and i was fed up with just how quiet you where, you barly talked to me! The phone rang late at night, it was Russia, I didn't want to talk to him, but he insisted on talking to you. I growled in the phone, he laughed. He wanted you. Just you! "Why do you want him so badly?!" I yelled, "He's arrogent and pathedic and stupid! Find someone else!" I screamed, "Leave me alone!" He laughed more,  
"You wish your brother to be gone, da?" He asked, I growled  
"If it gets him away from you!" i yelled "Your a monster, you tried to kill him!" the laughing Russian didn't sound too upset,"I'm done, take him! He's your lover... I don't want to do this anymore..." I said. _

"_I don't want to hurt him anymore." I whispered, he couldn't hear me. _

_"Bruder..." a voice came behind me, your voice. I turned around, the phone no longer beside my ear. You looked broken, Prussia.  
"G-Gilbert I-"  
"NO!" He yelled, "If you felt that way... if you hated me that mcuh! The why didn't you tell me sooner?!" You let your head fall, looking at the ground, I could see the drops splatter on my cold tile floor. "Why did you let me believe?" You said, I tried to reach out, to tell you why I said it all, I didn't want to see you hurt, not anymore, not because of me and Ivan seemed to make you happy. You smiled when you went back to him in that cold, dismal hell hole. You loved him.  
"Gilbert..." I said, you shook your head, your hair fell in your face. _

"_No!" You hissed, "I'm leaving, I'm going back to Russia."_

_I havn't seen you since. _

I call you everyday, but Italy or Japan always answers, Italy hates me... Japan though is still my friend. I go to the World Meetings with Russia everytime now, exept the one that was in Germany. He's sorry for everything. But he doesn't regret getting me back. It's been 20 years Luddie... but I don't suppose you care anymore.  
We are expecting our first child, I don't like gaining weight, but it will be worth it, he will be as awesome as me!

And as creepy as his father, but that's what will make his perfect.

I think about you every damn day. If things where different... would this child be yours?

I thought so at first, but now I understand, I can never take Italy's place, and you can never take Russia's.

Maybe someday we can meet and I wont cry over you. I'm done crying over you.

The Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt- Braginski


End file.
